Protezione di un nuovo cielo
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Semi-UA hay quienes tiene una razón para vivir, otras una razón para luchar, se vive por la lucha o luchan para vivir. Pero, que sucede cuando una promesa se vuelve tu nueva razon para seguir?...Por que tu unico deseo es que ese nuevo cielo pueda sonreir.
1. Vongola

_Saludos, es un gusto poder saludarles, (de nuevo, para algunos que lean esta historia)_

_Ya que es una nueva categoria donde inicio con este capitulo, pues tengo la costumbre de presentarme, asi que, permitanme hacerlo LelouchV'BXVII, a sus ordenes._

_Al parecer desde este día publicare tmbien por aqui, me moria por hacerlo, desde que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! gano mi admiracion y sus personajes mi corazon. por lo que hoy estreno historia nueva. (Y que mejor dia para publicarla que en mi cumple.) _

_Si hay alguien que lea esta historia, y ya me conoce por otras categorias, entonces me siento en la obligacion de presentarle mis sinceras disculpas, se que deberia estar trabajando en mis otros fics y categorias (y lo estoy haciendo, no olvido a SS, CG, DGM, Naruto, ni GSD) sin embartgo tengo pequeños problemas tecnicos y literarios, que espero resolver con prontitud, de esta manera ruego me disculpen y me guarden un poquito de pasiencia, por favor, publicare en cuanto termine la revicion de los cap. Y de nuevo perdon por la espera._

_Bueno, ya me presentado, ya me he disculpado, solo me resta hacer la renuncia de derechos de autor y las advertencias de la historia, por lo que una vez termine con ello podran disfrutar y espero, comentar sobre ella._

_**Renuncia:** _

_-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, si asi fuera entonces creo que no seria tan popular, ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia, que pertenezcan al managa o al anime original son de mi propiedad, mas sin embargo los personajes que rodean o componene la futura Undecima generacion son de mi autoria._

_**Advertencias:** _

_-La historia se desarolla en un semi "Universo Alterno" manteniendo lo sucedido en la trama original, sin embargo, esta historia se basa en un aproximado de 13 años en el futuro, contando desde el Arco del presente, aun manteniendo las acciones originales del manga y anime. (por lo que nuestros protagonistas originales deben estar entre las edades de 27, 28, 29, 35 àños sin contar ha I-Pin y Lambo que deben rondar los 18.)_

_-Los personajes que componene la futura undecima generacion, Giotto, loretto, Aki, Ryuu, Fukuo, Shin, Hime, Subaru, Ayumu, Leo, Rheese, Kizuna y Soukyuu. son de mi aotoria y como segun la trama son unos bebes no tendran muchos dialogos (Por el momento, ya que dependiendo como convenga trabajaremos con ellos 15 años en el futuro, en pocos dias subire los perfiles de mis nuevos personajes en mi Profile, estar pendientes.)_

_Sin mas que decir:_

_Disfruten!!! _

_KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!...__KHR!..._

_**Prologo**_

_Famiglia__ & Sorprese_

"_Vongola"_

**Unión Europea; Sicilia, Italia**

**Mansión Vongola, Base Principal**

**8:15 AM, ****Stanza Di Cielo.**

Los amplios ventanales abiertos de par en par permitían la entrada de los cálidos rayos del sol, iluminando por completo aquel acogedor salón; al mismo tiempo que la sutil brisa marina de la costa Siciliana inundaba con su aroma cada rincón de aquella majestuosa casa; a lo lejos, se podía escuchar el rugir de las olas al romper en los peñascos situados bajo los cimientos de las mismas, marcaban una rítmica ambiental en agrado a los peculiares oídos de los ocupantes de aquel salón. Creando de esta manera una atmosfera exótica y a la vez confortante para cada habitante; los cuales, esta de más decir, en su mayoría ya hacían reunidos en aquel amplio salón a la espera de que el desayuno sea servido.

Ya que para aquella familia, en especial; era como un ritual tácito entre ellos, cada vez que podían, todos los miembros de la familia se reunían para compartir un tiempo juntos, casi sin falta; todos asistían al desayuno, que por lo general viviendo todos en un mismo lugar, facilitaba aquella reunión, el desayuno y la cena eran asistencias casi obligatorias (por decisión propia de cada integrante) los almuerzo y a veces en situaciones muy importantes, las cenas eran disculpadas por algunos u otros de los mismo, ya que durante ese horario era muy común que alguno de los ocupantes de aquella mansión, lo ocupasen para pactar negocios, o solucionar inconvenientes que en algún futuro podrían incomodar a la familia.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, como todas las mañanas, antes de las 8:30 AM cada uno bajaba desde sus respectivos aposentos y se reunían en alguno de los tantos salones dispuestos para dicho propósito, siendo de esta forma la única variante de esta rutina, la estancia en la cual se reunían. Así, la familia mas poderosa de la mafia Italiana (y muy probablemente a nivel mundial) iniciaban su diaria labor.

Y es que ya era común para quienes trabajaban en aquella mansión, a tempranas horas de la mañana, ver aquella peculiar reunión, de esta forma se indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día. Ya que para cualquiera que fuera ajeno a ceno de aquel recinto se llevaría una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que aquel cuadro tan lleno de paz y gentileza, estaba siendo conformado por la elite de la mas temida, poderosa (y de las mas antiguas) familias de la mafia Italiana, Los Vongola.

Escenas como la que se apreciaba en aquel momento era común verlas, después de todo, desde que el actual cabeza de familia de Los Vongola, tomo su posición como tal, fue un reinicio completo para ellos, ya que con la llegada del "Decimo Vongola" grandes cambios se llevaron a cabo, desde el interior de la familia hasta la imagen externa que otras familias tenían de ella, eso incluyo a las familias aliadas a ellos, es verdad que el respeto, poder y temor que aun infunden es cuestión de costumbre, pero el actual líder de Los Vongola, ha sabido llevar su propio gobierno a base de amabilidad y sonrisas, claro eso no quita lo implacable y serio que puede llegar a ser cuando es necesario, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es muy común ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Sawada Tsunayoshi, podía disfrutar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo, la base que implanto con su llegada es la plena confianza en la unión de su familia, y el sabe que puede confiar en ellos. Es por eso que el decimo reinado de Los Vongola, es un tanto peculiar.

Y no es para menos, después de todo cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi "Decimo Vongola" llego al poder, no lo hizo solo, junto a el, la elite de los Vongola también tomaron sus respectivos lugares dentro de la familia; después de todo, desde que en Sicilia se corrió el rumor de que el mas grande de los "Hitman" entrenaba al próximo sucesor de la familia mas poderosa, sabían de antemano que el se encargaría de encontrar a los perfectos guardianes para el nuevo heredero. Y quienes lo pensaron, supieron que no estuvieron equivocados; cuando llego el día en que el Decimo Vongola tomo su lugar, quienes le acompañaron tanto a su diestra como siniestra eran tan jóvenes como él, supieron casi de inmediato que el puño de hierro de los Vongola, no hacia en su "inocente" Líder, no, supieron que ya hacia en quienes él deposito su confianza… en sus guardianes.

Y aquellos que aquel día se negaron a reconocer ha Sawada Tsunayoshi como el nuevo líder de los Vongola, por ser (según ellos) demasiado blando, se vieron forzados a tragarse sus propias palabras, ya que ni bien se habían puesto en contra del nuevo Líder, se vieron pronto acallados por la elite Vongola. Y es que muchos de los miembros de otras familias, creyeron ver la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con tan prestigiosa familia y así hacerse ellos con el poder, pues ante sus ojos, el nuevo poderío de los Vongola no eran mas que simples civiles elegidos al azar, sin embargo, ellos no sabían cuan equivocados estaban, ya que su "pequeña" intención de crear un golpe de estado no duro mas allá de lo que dura un suspiro, sin necesidad de darle la oportunidad a que escuadrón elite de asesinos de los Vongola, La VARIA, entrara en juego, los guardianes ya habían acallado todo signo de rebelión, aquel día Los nuevos Vongola demostraron que merecían su posición, fue un silenciosa advertencia para muchos de los presentes (aliados o enemigos de la familia) que si se atrevían a ir en contra del nuevo Líder no serian piadosos, después de aquello, aquel día nadie mas se atrevió a negar la sucesión del noveno Líder en pos del Decimo, Los Vongola, habían elegido su nuevo líder, y la mafia debía aceptarlo les gustase o no.

Sin embargo eso ya es cosa del pasado, en la actualidad la fama de Los Vongola goza de muy buena reputación entre los suyos y los externos al mundo de la mafia, razón por lo cual ellos pueden darse el lujo de vivir en paz y en armonía con la mayor parte de las familias que componen el mundo de mafia. Y aquellos que aun osan desafiar su poderío, prontamente se ven obligados a bajar sus cabezas y calmar sus malas intenciones y en el peor de los casos, reciben una muy drástica advertencia de parte de la elite de esta familia; y es que a pesar de que en la actualidad el nuevo líder de los Vongola tiende a estar en contra del uso de las armas o medios drásticos para la solucionar los problemas; no significa que permita algún enfrentamiento que perturbe la paz por la cual tanto han trabajado, la verdad es que Sawada Tsunayoshi puede ser muy indulgente con respecto a ciertos asuntos de la mafia, pero no perdona a quienes se atrevan a desafiarle, mas si este desafío va en contra del bienestar de su muy querida familia. Pero eso no es algo que le preocupe… por el momento.

Ya que justo a estas tempranas horas de la mañana, el ahora jefe de los Vongola, disfrutaba cada momento de esa reunión mientras contemplaba a su ya crecida familia. Y es que ahora, que han transcurrido casi 10 años desde que llego a Italia para asumir su papel como el Décimo Vongola, podía decirse que finalmente tenían un poco de paz y orden dentro de ese mundo; habían sido días excelentes, no podía quejarse, no desde que la vida le había sonreído.

-Nee Tsuna kun- le llamo una voz muy especial para él desde uno de los sofás dispuestos en aquel salón.

Sonriendo sin tardar casi nada llevo su gentil mirada y tierna sonrisa en dirección donde provenía la voz, claro sin descuidar su actual entretenimiento, o al menos no mucho.

-Si Kyoko chan?- le respondió, a pesar de llevar mas o menos unos cuatro años de casados, ninguno de los dos parecía quitarse la costumbre de agregar el –kun y –chan luego de sus nombre, y Reborn lo había regañado tantas veces por ese motivo.

Con una sonrisa y paciencia, como si estuviese tratando con un niño de 5 años, Kyoko le hablo endulzando la voz, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta diversión en ella- si permaneces sentado en la alfombra por mas tiempo, Reborn san te reñirá de nuevo por arrugar tu traje- sonrío.

Tsuna por su parte la miro un poco confuso, para luego dirigir la mirada a su propia persona, quien como lo había dicho Kyoko ya hacia sentado a la manera tradicional japonesa… sobre su propia ¡capa! Esto le hizo caer en cuenta a lo que se refería Kyoko, sin embargo… es que no podía evitarlo, había una razón muy especial y poderosa para hacerlo, y tenia la leve, muy leve, levísima esperanza de que Reborn lo comprendiera… o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero: ¿Qué razón podía ser tan poderosa como para arriesgarse a recibir uno de los singulares castigos por parte de su, aún, Tutor?, sencillo, el que un padre quiera jugar son su pequeño hijo.

A los ojos de Tsuna esa era una poderosa razón, el quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, su pequeño crecía día con día y el quería tiempo para poder apreciarlo.

Y es que Sawada Tsunayoshi, en la actualidad, creía ser el hombre mas feliz sobre Sicilia, Italia, Europa, Asia, donde fuera, al fin y al cabo cuantas personas en el mundo pueden decir con toda confianza que es el Líder de la mas poderosa familia de la mafia, que se a casado con la persona que amo desde joven y que ahora goza de la fortuna de ser padre? Pues la respuesta es simple, solo uno, y ese era él.

Si, a pesar de todos los problemas, de su constante negación por aceptar el titulo, de la época en donde tuvo que luchar tanto él como sus amigos, para poder sobrevivir… a pesar de todo aquello actualmente el era el Décimo Vongola, y no lo hacia nada mal como esperaba, no en verdad le iba bastante bien. Si, también después de años de profesar un amor un tanto devoto por Sasagawa Kyoko, un día había reunido el valor para finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos, y para su fortuna esta vez no termino tan mal como su primer intento, y no, esta vez no fue tomado a broma, es mas fue correspondido, para sorpresa y alegría de él y para beneficio de Reborn, pero eso prefiere ignorarlo, ahora esta casado felizmente con su bella y querida Kyoko y juntos comparten, quizás su mayor alegría, la dicha de ser padres.

Giotto Sawada, su alegría y orgullo, con sus apenas dos años de edad a conquistado el corazón de quien lo conoce, la alegría y chispa que irradia el pequeño es muy contagiosa, quizás demasiado para el gusto de algunos miembros de la mafia, sin embargo era su pequeño "Gio" y en el futuro, reconocido oficialmente desde el momento de su nacimiento, como el futuro "Undici Vongola" y aunque eso aun no le terminaba de gustar, el se había propuesto el día en que Kyoko le dijo que serian padres, que se encargaría de que ese mundo en el cual actualmente vivían, fuese mejor y completamente distinto, para que Giotto pudiese vivir sin las preocupaciones que él tuvo que pasar, y así un día cuando le sucediera en el liderazgo, fuese un mundo que mereciese Giotto.

Y así lo había hecho, y así lo seguiría haciendo, hasta donde el pudiese conseguirlo…

-No te preocupes Kyoko chan- le sonrío- se que Reborn lo comprenderá… claro después de haberme castigado… pero lo comprenderá… creo.- sonrío nervioso, pero aun así valía la pena pagar el precio.

-no se preocupe décimo- escucho desde el otro extremo del salón- se que Reborn san le perdonara esta falta- si, Gokudera era el único que podía decirle eso, al menos de esa forma; pues sabia que su Tormenta Tutor comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y por partida doble.

-pues tu no deberías opinar al respecto- escucho una voz femenina dirigirle la palabra a Gokudera- si vas por el mismo camino, por eso te dije que no te pusieras aun el traje- suspiro derrotada aquella joven mujer, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba actualmente sentado (si, también en la alfombra) su Tormenta Tutor.

Haru, que para sorpresa de muchos se había casado con Gokudera se inclino lentamente para ponerle un tierno beso en la frente a un muy confuso Gokudera, quien de inmediato se ruborizo y quedo en shock, ya que a pesar de estar casados, aun no se acostumbraba a que Haru, le diese ese tipo de muestras de afecto en publico. Pero Haru no solo lo hizo con ese propósito, sino que también lo hizo para poder alcanzar a una de las gemelas que jugaba entretenida con el pañuelo de Gokudera.

-no, no, Loretto, devuelve el pañuelo de papá, sino mama tendrá que cambiarlo y de paso regañar a papá por habértelo dado- hablo cuan dulce podía ser una madre mientras retiraba la prenda de las pequeñas manos de su hija.

Si, la familia había crecido mucho en los años recientes, ahora Gokudera y Haru tenían un par de hermosas gemelas a quienes habían llamado Aki y Loretto, ambas eran muy parecidas a sus respectivos progenitores y ambas eran tan activas como Giotto, siendo pequeñas de dos años también, era de esperarse, y por ello eran la alegría de sus padres… pero Gokudera y Haru no eran los únicos en gozar de esa dicha, pues habían otros que también podían apreciar la felicidad de ser padres. Ejemplo claro de ello era Yamamoto y Katherine quienes se encontraban en uno de los balcones de aquella estancia mientras jugaban el pequeño Ryuu, el cual al parecer gozaba de lo lindo las atenciones que ambos padres le daban.

-ma ma, Tsuna y Gokudera, parece que se divierten mucho- hablo mientras alzaba a su hijo e ingresaban al salón.

-tanto como tu- respondió un tanto divertida Katherine, y es que ella a pesar de ostentar el titulo de "Hitman independiente" tenia un excelente sentido del humor, casi muy parecido al de Yamamoto, la primera vez que se reunieron todos los que les vieron sabían que de algún modo terminarían juntos, y pues así fue, ambos compartían mas que el sentido del humor, y pues ahora seis años después son los orgullosos padres de Yamamoto Ryuu, y si Katherine ingreso a la familia para no perder de vista a ninguno de sus "dos" niños- a veces me pregunto quien es el niños de tres años?- comento entre risas, por su parte Yamamoto solo rio en respuesta. Pronto las risas llenaron el salón, claro antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Ku fu fu fu, los Vongola parecen divertirse mucho- ese comentario hizo que ha Tsuna un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo, y es que a pesar del tiempo que lleva conociendo al particular dueño de aquella voz, la risa de este siempre le pone los nervios de punta.

-Buenos días Rokudo- saludo alegre Katherine, que a decir verdad ella junto a Haru y Kyoko eran las únicas que parecía caerle en gracia el joven tutor de la niebla.

-Ohaiyo Mukuro san- saludo Kyoko mientras veía entrar al mencionado al salón, y tras ver quien lo acompañaba añadió- Ohaiyo Hime chan- mientras le sonreía.

Y es que en el momento en que Mukuro ingreso al salón, pudieron apreciar que en sus brazos llevaba a su hija, Hime, la cual había desarrollado una casi completa dependencia de su padre, era tan tímida como su madre, por lo que solo en brazos de Mukuro se sentía lo suficientemente segura, pero una vez situada entre los brazos de su progenitor la pequeña princesa irradiaba alegría y felicidad a quien tuviera el valor de acercarse a tan curioso dúo, si, Mukuro era un padre bastante sobreprotector y condescendiente, y a veces hasta celoso y un tanto peligroso cuando se trataba de su pequeña Hime. Claro que Hime guardaba las más radiantes de sus sonrisas para sus padres.

Por su parte Mukuro solo respondió el saludo con un asentimiento de su cabeza mientras dirigía la mirada a su pequeña para que también contestase el saludo, la pequeña Hime solo pudo balbucear un tenue "buon giorno" casi inaudible, y no era por ser tímida, no ella era tímida con la mayor parte de gente, excepto con los ahí reunidos, mas bien era por que aun estaba medio dormida, y pues los brazos de su papa eran mas cómodos que su suave cama así que la somnolencia iba para largo.

-Ohaiyo Mukuro san, Hime chan- saludo sonriente Tsuna mientras se levantaba de la alfombra y tomaba a Giotto y se lo pasaba a Kyoko- Hime chan parece querer dormir mas que jugar- comento mientras veía a la pequeña cabecear contra el pecho de Mukuro para luego preguntar- Por cierto, donde esta Chrome?

Y antes de que Mukuro diera un respuesta, la figura de una joven mujer que se situó al lado de Mukuro les dio la respuesta –buenos días jefe- saludo en dirección del Joven Vongola, mientras hacia una leve reverencia saludando a los demás ahí presentes.

-Chrome chan, Ohaiyo- saludaron casi al mismo tiempo, muy alegremente Haru y Kyoko, seguido por un también alegre "Good Morning" por parte de Katherine. –como amaneció Subaru chan?- pregunto luego Haru, pues el día anterior el pequeños Subaru, había enfermado con un ligero resfriado, que había tenido incomodo al bebe, todo el día anterior.

-mejor, gracias- respondió cortésmente mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás- por el momento lo e dejado dormido, no quiero incomodarlo mas- respondió mientras desviaba la vista en dirección a Mukuro y le pedía silenciosamente que le dejara a Hime en su regazo, ya que la niña se había vuelto a dormir- supongo que tampoco ella paso una buena noche- susurro en dirección a Mukuro quien simplemente le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-debimos dejarla dormir mas- respondió con sutil voz mientras se ubicaba tras Chrome y cepillaba con su mano izquierda unos cuantos mechones de los cabellos azules de su pequeña, los ahí presentes pudieron escuchar un deje de preocupación en el tono utilizado por el guardián de la niebla. Pero ninguno se arriesgaría a mencionarlo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sonrío al ver esta acción, quien iba a pensar que el asesino mas temido dentro de la mafia, aquel que alguna vez intento asesinar a su familia y usurpar su cuerpo, tenia un lado noble y paternal? Que en verdad era capas de sonreír sinceramente en pro de alguien? Sabia muy bien que las sinceras sonrisas de Mukuro estaban exclusivamente reservadas para Chrome, Hime y más reciente Subaru, nadie mas era digno de ver su verdadera sonrisa.

En verdad era afortunado al poder ver y compartir con su familia todo aquello que habían logrado, bueno, aunque actualmente no se encontraran todos en aquella mansión, ya que Ryohei y Hana junto a Fukuo y Shin estaban en Japón, y tanto Lambo como I-Pin habían salido mas temprano a la Universidad; pero los que estaban ahí, emanaban tal confort que casi no extrañaba las constantes discusiones de Gokudera con Lambo, o el entusiasmo de Onii-san y la cansada Hana, por tener que criar a tres niños en lugar de sus dos hijos, pero estaba seguro que en unas semanas mas cuando la Universidad entrara en vacaciones y Ryohei onii-san regresara de Japón extrañaría esta paz. Sonrió al recordar que en dos semanas la mansión volvería a llenarse con constantes gritos, peleas, risas, llantos, y hasta explosiones, si, explosiones.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro en un instante al recordar que eso también significaba el enfado de su Nube Guardián, sabia de antemano tan pronto todo volviese a la "normalidad" tendría que bajar a todos los ángeles del cielo para rogar por su seguridad y la de los demás miembros y es que su Nube Tutor no es alguien muy paciente y sociable que digamos, estaba seguro que antes de que terminase la primera semana de verano Hibari san volvería a solicitarle (obligarle y amenazarle) que lo trasladara "permanentemente" a Namimori, se vería forzado a intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, pero terminaría cediendo debido a los "sutiles" métodos de persuasión que Hibari empleaba y el tendría que nuevamente lidiar con la solicitud ante el consejo que se negaba a dejar partir al Nube Guardián, por ser un valioso recurso que no podían permitir se encontrase demasiado lejos. Japón no era el lugar (según el consejo) para el Nube Guardián; ya que la mayor parte de los concejales insistían en que Hibari finalmente sentara cabeza con alguna de las hijas prominentes de la mafia u tomara residencia permanente en Italia, y esto desviaría el tema de conversación a otro quizás mas peligroso de tratar con la errante Nube, y ese era el matrimonio; y sabia que una vez ingresado en el tema el consejo no pararía hasta que él como X Vongola se vería nuevamente en la penosa (y dolorosa, para él, al menos) obligación de notificarle a Hibari que su solicitud fue nuevamente denegada y en cambio tendría que decir: "pero no te preocupes Hibari san, el consejo piensa en ti, mira te enviaron 23 nuevas solicitudes de matrimonio" y luego el seria "Mordido hasta la muerte"; si, su vida volvería al caos natural.

Movió negativamente la cabeza y procuro deshacerse de esa horrible sensación, los últimos pensamientos que involucraban ha Hibari no le gustaban en lo absoluto, pero que podía hacer? Su súper intuición le había dado una clara advertencia de su futuro con esa visión, de eso estaba casi seguro, ya que o bien era eso o Mukuro había vuelto a jugar con sus pensamientos, lo cual dudaba, Mukuro estaba mas que entretenido susurrando al oído de Chrome mientras esta solo se sonrojaba y sonreía.

En verdad no quería tener que repetir esa visión, pero cada que se acercaba el regreso a la rutina mas miedo le daba pensar en lo que tendría que enfrentar, y es que Hibari enojado y lejos de Japón no era una buena mezcla, y si a eso le añadimos el constante acoso por parte de los concejales para que tomara una esposa de entre las hijas de las prominentes familias, era una receta segura para el nuevo apocalipsis.

Y aunque temblaba de miedo ante dicha posibilidad, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de simpatía por Hibari, ya que hasta él, si lo acosaran cada vez que lo vieran con que debía elegir a una sofisticada dama de "X" familia y casarse con ella y así asegurar su descendencia, hasta él querría ser enviado al confín del mundo donde nadie lo molestase; muchas veces se vio tentado a desobedecer las ordenes del consejo y permitir el regreso de Hibari ha Japón, pero cada una de ellas se vio, o interrumpido cuando iba a firmar el papel por "X" persona, o Reborn lo sorprendía y le recordaba que como jefe debe ser capaz de lidiar con esa situación y mantener en Sicilia a Hibari, sin embargo ellos no comprendían cuan desastroso puede ser el forzar ha Hibari san que haga algo que no va a terminar haciendo de todos modos, claro después de haber dejado un largo numero de victimas en el camino, a este punto hasta creía capaz que si todas las chicas que habían enviado sus perfiles los cuales ahora ya hacían en algún archivero dentro de aquella mansión, empezaban a desaparecer misteriosamente, ya no le sorprendería (y tampoco le importaría mucho que digamos), solo que el conflicto internacional que eso causaría era lo que le desesperaría.

Y si también llegado a ese punto debía reconocer que en algún momento se le atravesó la descabellada esperanza de que un día cualquiera, Hibari entrara a su oficina sin hacerse invitar, le arrojara (literalmente) en la cara el perfil de una linda chica italiana y le comunicara que se casaría, eso seria el fin de los problemas.

Suspiro quedamente, eso no iba a pasar, ni en mil años pasaría eso.

-Vongola, no esta bien que quieras casa a Kyouya kun por la fuerza- la burlona voz de Mukuro lo saco de sus pensamientos, con un leve salto y uno de sus típicos gritos de sorpresa.

-No, yo no estaba pensando en eso- se apresuro a decir mientras veía como todos los ahí presentes se le quedaban viendo extraño, aunque luego de analizar las palabras de Mukuro frunció el seño, como pudo saber Mukuro lo que el estaba pensando? A caso el, estaba invadiendo su mente de nuevo?

-no, simplemente eres como un libro abierto ante mis ojos Vongola- respondió burlón Mukuro.-es fácil saber lo que piensas si te la pasas susurrando las palabras, Hibari, Consejo Matrimonio y solución; no necesito entrar a tu mente para saber lo que piensas… por ahora- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Suspiro cansado- lo siento no pude evitarlo, una cosa llevo a la otra y termine preocupándome por el bienestar de todas las candidatas a esposa de Hibari san, y no fue mi intención pensar que si el eligiera una de ellas seria la solución- admitió un tanto apenado; la verdad es que a pesar de lo que dijese, si estaba preocupado por el futuro de Hibari san, todos los demás ya tenían alguien a su lado, alguien con quien compartir las dichas y penas de la vida, la alegría de ser padres y todo eso, incluso el tenia a Kyoko y Giotto, pero Hibari san seguía tan solo como en el pasado, empezaba a creer que Hibari nunca conocería la felicidad de compartir su tiempo con alguien y la alegría de ser padre, esa era una triste visión en el posible futuro de su Nube Guardián; se necesitaría un milagro para que el futuro cambiase y no fuera tan desolado para Hibari san.

-no debería preocuparse por ese bastardo, decimo- la seria voz de Gokudera le saco se sus pensamientos- el no merece su preocupación, el esta muy bien como esta.

-Hayato!- fue la pronta intervención de Haru, regañándole, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-ja ja ja- la risa de Yamamoto llamo la atención de los ahí presentes- da igual, Tsuna, no debes preocuparte por Hibari, él estará bien, es un poco callado, pero estoy seguro que algún día nos dará una muy grata sorpresa- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-ni lo digas- hablo Katherine- si por esas vamos entonces seguro que nos mata del susto, si Kyouya es como cuenta Dino, entonces debemos estar preparados- comento sonriendo- yo pienso que será un excelente esposo, hará una muy bonita pareja con cualquier chica, basta con que lo imagines y veras que tengo razón- sonrió nuevamente.- y si a eso le añadimos lo excelente padre que será, pues no hay mas que envidiar a quien gane su corazón- concluyo con un tono burlón

Aquel comentario puso en que pensar a todos los presentes, pronto las opiniones divididas en aquel grupo se hicieron escuchar, por su parte, Kyoko, Haru y hasta Chrome coincidían con Katherine, por otro lado los hombres simplemente guardaban silencio ante tal posibilidad, y Mukuro, bueno Mukuro seguía sonriendo sin decir nada.

Pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes de aquella mansión, quien les informaba que el desayuno seria servido en breve y que si deseaban podían proceder rumbo al comedor, Tsuna agradeció la información, y sin prisa procedió a ayudarle a Kyoko con Giotto, Haru y Gokudera por su parte cada uno procedió al comedor llevando en sus brazos a alguna de las gemelas, Ryuu pronto se soltó del agarre de Katherine y corrió en dirección al comedor, y mientras tanto Chrome con la ayuda de Mukuro despertaban suavemente a Hime, les hubiera gustado dejarla dormir mas, pero preferían despertarla a desajustar su horario de comida, Hime solía ser un poco quisquillosa con la comida.

Pronto el numeroso grupo caminaba por los pasillos que conectaban aquel salón con el comedor, mientras caminaban, comentaban u hablaban de cualquier tema en especial, fue entonces cuando Mukuro pregunto algo ha Tsuna.

-por cierto, Vongola- hablo, obteniendo por repuesta un suave "dime", por parte de Tsuna- Donde esta el arcobaleno? No lo veo por ningún lado.

-Reborn?- contesto- no esta en la mansión- respondió- se que salió por la madrugada rumbo a Roma, pero no me dijo a que iba- contesto mientras entraba en el salón del comedor y buscaba la silla alta de Giotto.

-Roma?- pregunto Gokudera

-hai- asintió Tsuna, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa- al parecer recibió una llamada muy importante que le hizo salir casi de inmediato rumbo a Roma, dijo que no tardaría y que era probable que regresase para el desayuno, pero aun no ha vuelto… o al menos que yo sepa.- contesto.

-vaya, es extraño que Reborn san también viajase a Roma- comento mientras colocaba a Loretto en su respectivo lugar. Sin embargo ese comentario llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Como que también Gokudera kun?- pregunto un poco interesado Tsuna.

-ya sabes Tsuna- respondió Yamamoto en lugar del cuestionado, sin embargo a Tsuna no parecía cuádrale lo que le decían- lo dice por Hibari- añadió.

-Hibari, que tiene que ver la Alondra en todo esto?- pregunto Mukuro

-Es simple- contesto Katherine ahora- Kyouya viajo ayer a Roma, no lo recuerdan?- cuestiono- justo durante el desayuno, ayer por la mañana, recibió aquella llamada y prácticamente abandono de inmediato la mansión, según se, le pidieron que fuese a Roma.

Aquel comentario si que alerto a Tsuna, recordaba lo de la llamada, pero no recordaba lo otro por que el se vio obligado a contestar otra llamada en la habitación contigua, para cuando regreso, Hibari ya no estaba y todos parecían bastante normales así que no le dio mucha importancia a la ausencia del ex presidente de la comisión disciplinaria, después de todo Hibari hacia lo que quería sin consultarle nadie, pero ahora que sabe lo que sucedió y si le sumamos que otra llamada misteriosa obligo a Reborn a salir casi de madrugada rumbo al mismo destino, le preocupaba mucho.

Y al parecer no era al único, extrañamente los semblantes de la mayoría ahí presentes habían cambiado casi drásticamente, ¿podía ser que algo no anduviese tan bien como ellos creían?, el desayuno fue servido frente a ellos, pero casi nadie pareció notarlo, cada cual estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, les preocupaba, pero decirlo en voz alta era como si lo confirmaran y ninguno quería hacerlo. Kyoko y Haru intercambiaron miradas, Chrome atendía a Hime, pero no dejaba de prestarle atención a los posibles movimientos de Mukuro y Katherine parecía tan preocupada como el resto.

Fue finalmente ella quien tomo valor para romper el silencio y desviar un poco la atención, después de todo era el desayuno no había que arruinárselo a los pequeños.

-Quizás lo mejor sea esperar a tener noticias de alguno, puede que solo sea una coincidencia, además si algo malo sucede es seguro que Reborn no tardara en decírnoslo.- opino.

-tienes razón Katherine san- respondió Tsuna- Reborn no nos ocultaría nada, debemos esperar- afirmo.

Los demás dieron su aprobación con un simple movimiento de sus cabezas o con su silencio, si debían esperar, esperarían, habían enfrentado situaciones peores todos juntos y si algo se avecinaba, no seria la excepción.

El desayuno paso casi normal, sin embargo la atmosfera había cambiado bastante al parecer, ya que hasta el pequeño Giotto dedico una mirada de preocupación a su padre, Tsuna había respondido el gesto con una caricia en la pequeña cabeza y una sonrisa en el intento de confortarlo, tanto a él como a Kyoko. Sin embargo la respuesta a sus silenciosas plegarias no estaba lejos de llegar, fue justo poco antes de terminar el desayuno, que el celular de Tsuna vibro en su bolsillo, y a pesar de que no le gustaba contestarlo en la mesa, cuando vio el identificador de llamadas no pudo evitarlo.

-Reborn!- hablo, este nombre llamo la atención de todos los adultos que dejando de lado los cubiertos prestaron atención a la platica.- Reborn, ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto- se que no es coincidencia que tu y Hibari san viajaran a Roma en distintas horas- sin embargo luego cayo ante una posibilidad que le atravesó su mente justo en ese momento- no me digas que le ha ocurrido algo malo a Hibari san- susurro casi suplicante, para luego callar y escuchar lo que Reborn tenia que decir, y quizás para su consternación y preocupación no fue mucho.

-_Dame Tsuna, reúne todos en el recibidor en cinco minutos_- tras eso colgó, dejando a un confundido y tanto angustiado Tsuna.

El silencio cayó entre los presentes por un corto espacio de tiempo, sin embargo pronto fue roto por el llamado de Gokudera.

-decimo?- pregunto. Tsuna suspiro y dijo…

-Nos quiere a todos en el recibidor en cinco minutos- fue claro que eso tampoco aliviaba a los demás, por lo general ese tipo de llamados solo causaban mayor tención, y mas cuando era el mismo Reborn quien los llamaba.

-supongo que se termino el desayuno- comento un tanto serio, un tanto en broma Mukuro, sin embargo la falta de su sonrisa no daba buen augurio en sus palabras.

-Tengo un raro presentimiento- admitió luego, Tsuna- no puedo definir si es bueno o malo, pero se que algo va a pasar- afirmo.

Los que ya abandonaban sus asientos le miraron un poco preocupados, ya que por lo general esas afirmaciones eran de cuidar, Tsuna y su Híper intuición no solía equivocarse y menos cofundarse.

-deberíamos ir pronto al recibidor, a Reborn san no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar- comento Chrome mientras tomaba a Hime y caminaba rumbo a la salida del comedor, pronto Mukuro le siguió, y detrás de ellos el resto, era mejor apresurarse.

El camino fue silencioso y un poco tortuoso, ya que la imaginación suele volar en estos casos, Tsuna y el resto se preparaban mentalmente para cualquier cosa que les fuera dicha en los próximos minutos, pero quizás nada los hubiese preparado para lo que realmente sucedería. Cuando llegaron al recibidor, aun les sobraban unos cuantos minutos por lo que cada uno tomo lugar donde se sintieran mas cómodos, ahora solo restaba esperar a que llegase Reborn. Lo cual no fue mucho tiempo, pocos minutos tras su llegada a dicha sala, les anunciaron dos coches con los escudos Vongola en ellos, ingresaban por los portones principales de aquella mansión, y no fue necesario saber quienes venían en ellos, después de todo eran los coches personales de Reborn y Hibari, los únicos que faltaban en estacionamiento privado de aquella mansión; fue cuestión de segundos el que se escuchara a las afueras que se estacionaban frente a la mansión, y pocos mas el escuchar las puertas abrirse dando acceso a calmados pasos que se dirigían al recibidor.

La puerta se abrió, y la mirada de los ahí reunidos cayo sobre quien ingresaba en ese momento, un muy calmado Reborn, ingreso a la sala y sin siquiera retirarse su peculiar sombrero dirigió la mirada a los ahí presentes uno por uno.

-bien, esta la mayoría, eso hace mas fáciles las cosas, luego se lo explicaremos a los demás, pero por ahora basta con ustedes- hablo mas para si que para los consternados presentes.

-Reborn- llamo Tsuna- que esta pasando?- pregunto.

Por su parte Reborn simplemente sonrió bajo su sombrero y dijo- Dame Tsuna, te preocupas demasiado, lo sabrás en un momento- concluyo, luego abandono la sala por un corto espacio de tiempo y regreso casi al instante, seguido por Hibari, detrás de él, Tsuna no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Hibari frente a él y al parecer según creía, en excelentes condiciones, lo único que le resulto raro es que Hibari san estuviese ocupando su capa de guardián en pleno día, eso y el hecho de que parecía un poco descompuesto, y agotado, pero no era nada que no se pudiese solucionar con un poco de descanso.

-Bien, como puedes ver no pasa nada malo, eso te tranquiliza?- pregunto burlón a Tsuna quien aun sumergido en el riguroso examen externo de Hibari ni cuenta se daba de que le estaban hablando.

-he? Ha-hai – respondió tartamudeando y sonriendo nuevamente.

-muy bien, debes aprender a no preocuparte por nada Dame Tsuna- comento Reborn- sin embargo eso no significa que no este pasando algo- añadió

La curiosa mirada de todos le hizo ver con satisfacción de que había llamado la atención como el quería.

-desde hoy estaremos un poco ocupados, tenemos mucho que hacer y mucho que preparar- comunico sonriendo, a lo lejos en casi un susurro la pregunta de Tsuna le hizo sonreír mas aun- si, preparar, Dame Tsuna, y es que no puedes darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia Vongola sin hacer algo al respecto.

-ha ya veo, darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de los Vongola, solo era eso- respiro aliviado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón donde estaba, sin embargo pocos segundos bastaron para que cayera en cuenta de lo que había dicho- nuevo miembro?- grito- que nuevo miembro? -Elevo un poco mas la voz debido a su frustración y sorpresa, el quería respuestas y las quería ya, sin embargo la respuesta que recibió no se la esperaba, tras aquella pequeña explosión del jefe de los Vongola un breve silencio se dejo caer, sin embargo ese silencio era roto por un ahogado llanto infantil, Tsuna creyendo haber asustado a alguno de los pequeños miro en busca de quien lloraba, pero para su sorpresa ninguno lo hacia, todos reían y jugaban sentados en la alfombra a sus pies: entonces quien lloraba?

Fue justo cuando esta pregunta cruzo por su mente, que, sintió un peligro muy cerca de si, una poderosa aura asesina inundaba poco a poco aquella habitación, y no, no era un enemigo, no, era un aura asesina muy conocida para ellos, poco a poco se dio vuelta a la espera de confirmar sus terribles sospechas, mientras los demás observaban atentamente el desenlace de los hechos.

-Herbívoro- aquel sobrenombre siempre pronunciado por Hibari san, sonaba amenazador, pero en esta ocasión sonaba mas amenazador que nunca- te morderé hasta la muerte- concluyo; Tsuna prontamente se coloco en posición de defensa a la espera de sentir la fría Tonfa impactar en el, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego, y con temor abrió los ojos a la espera de ver a un Hibari muy dispuesto a la batalla, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras y con la defensa baja.

Todos los ahí reunidos parecían estar igual que Tsuna, cada uno en silencio contemplando la imagen casi surrealista frente a ellos, ninguno quería dar a torcer su brazo y asumir que lo que veían era real, y no era para menos, pues frente a ellos, ya hacia Hibari ahora sin su capa, bastante molesto, pero a la vez actuando de una forma "extraña" sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe quien era la fuente del llanto que escucharon antes, y si Hibari actuaba "Extraño" era por que intentaba callar al infante.

Reborn por su parte sonrió ante la actitud tomada por la familia y ya que ellos no parecía que fueran hablar pronto, decidió hacerlo el.

-Muy mal Dame Tsuna, la despertaste, con lo que le había costado ha Hibari dormirla- comento serio, pero a la vez burlón, por su parte Tsuna lo miro con una expresión desencajada, como queriendo decir, es esto real?- Igual, tarde o temprano debía despertar, es mejor así, por lo que ahora los presentare. Familia Vongola les presento a su mas reciente miembro - dijo mientras observaba a la bebe sin mucho interés- den la bienvenida a Hibari Soukyuu.

* * *

_ok, este es el prologo de mi trama, un poco largo, creo... Espero no haberlos aburrido, pero en fin, dudas, comentarios, opiniones, son bien recibidas, y quizas aunque nadie lea esto, estoy en mi obligacion de concluir lo que he iniciado, pero eso significa que avanzara un poco mas lento que mis otras historias, pero igual de que la termino, la termino._

_Saludos, cuidense mucho, espernado su veredicto (claro si es posible tener uno), me despido._

_Atte.: LelouchV'BXVII_


	2. Amarena

Es un gusto poder saludarles de nuevo, lamento mucho la espera; pero este capitulo me costo mucho ya que el principal protagonista es Hibari, y pues como que no es facil de manejar.

Es por ello que con este capitulo traigo una advertencia, Hibari esta muy Occ; asi que por favor tenedlo en cuenta.

No los entretengo mas y dejo que disfruten de un nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Primo Capitolo_**

_Nuvole & Cielo_

_"Amarena"_

* * *

Realmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía cansado, pasaban pocos minutos después de la 6 de la mañana, la verdad no había dormido mas de unas pocas hora al inicio de la noche anterior, ahora ya hacia sentado al borde de su cama, analizando la situación en la cual de ahora en delante debía acostumbrarse; mientras esperaba a que Tetsu regresara de cancelar la habitación en la cual estaban.

-entiende ya tu situación o debo darte mas tiempo para que lo analices?- pregunto el hombre de sombrero que ya hacia apoyado en la pared cercana frente a él.

-Lo comprendo muy bien- respondió mientras alzaba la mirada para buscar a su interlocutor- solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse al hecho.

-estas seguro? No es algo que puedas tratar como siempre lo haces- hablo aun observándolo bajo la protección de su sombrero, como quien analiza la forma de actuar del joven guardián.

-Di mi palabra "bebe" (a pesar de que Reborn ahora tenia la apariencia de un adulto a Hibari no se le había quitado la costumbre de llamarlo "bebe")- respondió mientras observaba a la pequeña jugar con Hibird, aun no se atrevía a tocarla, a decir verdad cualquiera podría decir por la forma en que la veía, tenia hasta cierto punto temor de tocarla.

-Nada de lo que diga o haga te hará cambiar de opinión?- pregunto con una mueca de sonrisa.- después de todo, ya sabes La familia Vongola podría tomarla bajo protección- tras escuchar esto, fue la fría mirada la que le hizo sonreír mas- tomare eso como un no como respuesta.- sonrió ante la actitud tomada, no esperaba menos de el guardián de la nube.- sin embargo- hablo colocando una expresión seria en su rostro- ten en cuenta que entonces no te dejare escapar fácilmente de la decisión que has tomado, aceptare a la bebe como tu hija, pero tu te convertirás en él padre que debes ser, y de eso Hibari, me encargare personalmente si es necesario- dijo mientras colocaba nuevamente la sonrisa en su rostro y caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación- ya podemos irnos, bajemos de una vez. Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

La pequeña se revolvió entre sus brazos mientras sentía los rayos del sol sobre si, debía reconocer que no era una situación muy agradable para su persona, pero el "bebe" no había dejado que nadie mas que él cargara a la bebe; y ahora que abandonaba el hotel donde se habían hospedado y estaba pronto a abordar el automóvil, aun para si le era un tanto difícil de creer lo que había transcurrido en aquellas ultimas 24 horas, dio una ultima mirada a la ciudad que empezaba a despertar con sus habitantes y subió al automóvil, seguido de cerca por Reborn. de esa manera abandonaba a Roma con su ahora Hija.

_**Flash Back**_

**Unión Europea; Roma, Italia**

**Roma, ****Viale Vaticano 99**

**Hotel Alimandi Viale Vaticano (1)**

**10:34 PM, Suite Imperial**

La puerta que conducía a aquella espaciosa y elegante, pero a oscuras, habitación; se abrió, permitiendo de esta forma la entrada de una alta figura de porte elegante y apariencia masculina, tras él, otro hombre cerraba la puerta para permitirle privacidad; mientras le confirmaba que pronto traería el té que había pedido. Al cerrarse la puerta aquella habitación quedo sumida por completo en la oscuridad y el silencio; ambas características muy apreciadas por aquel sujeto; mientras caminaba por aquella habitación ha oscuras se permitió relajarse, la tensión que había acumulado en el transcurso del día se notaba en sus facciones y acciones, relajo poco a poco los hombros mientras caminaba en dirección al amplio ventanal para poder apreciar el paisaje que Italia a esas horas de la noche le ofrecía; sonrió de medio lado al llegar hasta su objetivo y pensar por un momento; que aquella singular vista, no se comparaba en nada con la que el podía apreciar (siempre que se podía) cuando viajaba a Namimori.

Ese pensamiento le hizo preguntarse ¿cuanto tiempo más debía permanecer en este país? Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y peor aun cuando recordaba que aquel (por el momento, tranquilo) lugar en el que habitaba, pronto se vería plagado de herbívoros que solo sirven para arruinar la paz y tranquilidad de la cual gozaba. En definitiva debía regresar a Japón en los próximos días, y si alguien se oponía seria "mordido hasta la muerte"

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por un suave murmullo muy rítmico que se apreciaba desde el extremo opuesto de aquella habitación, desvió por un instante la vista de aquellas luces de la ciudad para dirigirla hacia la fuente donde provenía aquella canción tan conocida para él y que a pesar de los años no deja de gustarle y hacerle sentir cómodo y en casa, miro como su emplumado amigo, volaba hasta posarse en uno de sus hombros, claro, sin dejar de entonar las notas del himno que le había enseñado en su primera reunión, por el momento podía relajarse, la poca luz que ingresaba por el ventanal, los vidrios que impedían la entrada de sonidos externos e innecesarios, las sutiles notas del himno de Namimori chuu cantadas por Hibird, y quizás un poco de té verde que él ex vicepresidente pronto le traería era justo lo que necesitaba después de aquel día tan lleno de imprevistos.

Y no, no es Hibari Kyouya no pudiera soportar la tensión de una situación fuera de lo normal, a decir verdad desde su época de instituto estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones un poco fuera de lo común, y pues a decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho su rutina, después de todo él siempre estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier imprevisto, ya fuese una reunión con alguna persona importante, la prolongación de la misma (después de todo era un milagro que Hibari Kyouya soportase por mas de determinado tiempo el reunirse con alguien), una misión de ultimo minuto; siempre había algo que estaba fuera de la rutina, de "su" rutina, siempre; para él lo extraño era apegarse a lo normal, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones imprevistas, sin embargo… en esta ocasión…

Frunció el seño al recordar la razón del por que se encontraba actualmente en Roma, y sus puños prontamente se vieron aferrados al frio acero de sus Tonfas, esa era la única característica visible que la gente podía apreciar cuando Hibari Kyouya estaba frustrado, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción, estaba frustrado, enojado y bastante nervioso, si, lo reconocía, estaba nervioso, lo había estado desde el momento en que recibió aquella llamada en el desayuno, era culpa de aquella llamada la razón del por que, él actualmente se encontraba en aquel Hotel en Roma, sin embargo, el enojo y la frustración se debía, principalmente a lo hechos que sucedieron aquel día, no corrigiendo, específicamente a los hechos que "no" sucedieron aquel día.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose el que le distrajo nuevamente de sus pensamientos, observo silenciosamente como Tetsuya entraba y encendía las luces indirectas, luego caminaba hasta la mesa dispuesta en el centro de aquella habitación y depositaba aquella bandeja con una taza y una tetera, mas un plato con confitados y bocados dispuestos para acompañar aquella bebida.

-Kyou-san, supuse que quisieras algo para acompañar el té, después de todo no has comido nada desde el desayuno- hablo, mientras tomaba la charola e iniciaba su camino rumbo a la puerta, y justo antes de salir añadió- estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas- de esta forma cerro la puerta tras de si, para volver el silencio y tranquilidad de aquella habitación.

Si, silencio y tranquilidad es lo que quería, sin embargo no podía obtenerlo, no hasta que finalmente supiera la razón del por que estaba ahí. Tanto trabajo que hacer, tantos herbívoros que eliminar y el había dejado eso en segundo plano para acudir a este llamado. Claro que estaba irritado, Hibari Kyouya no era una persona que se dejase llevar por emociones o decisiones apresuradas, y por lo cual, era la principal razón del por que en ese momento estaba de muy mal humor, ya que ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el no había dudado ni un segundo en abandonar la cede principal de Sicilia y viajar hasta Roma para poder cumplir con la petición hecha mediante aquella llamada.

Sin embargo, no podía tampoco culparse de su forma de actuar, ya que después era una deuda de honor la cual solicitaba su presencia en aquella ciudad, pero, mas aun era una petición de alguien que de alguna forma se había sabido ganar su respeto y admiración como persona, se podría decir que era la única persona con la cual valía la pena tener cerca su compañía, y por que no cuando se podía una buena pelea. Era por ello que no había dudado en responder a la solicitud de ayuda, sin embargo, aun así le frustraba no haber podido entablar comunicación con esa persona en todo el tiempo de su estadía, sabía perfectamente que no se dejaría ver con tanta facilidad, pero ella no era de las personas que le harían perder su tiempo.

Cansado se dejo caer sobre aquella cama, a su orden las luces de aquella Suite se apagaron y sabiendo que nadie le interrumpiría, se dijo a si mismo que unos minutos de descanso ayudarían mas que salir buscar a alguien de quien dicho paradero desconocía; una mente tranquila, y un calculo frio para tomar las decisiones es lo que necesitaba en ese momento y unos minutos de relajación podían dárselo; tan solo serian unos pocos minutos…

La sensación de compañía en aquella oscuridad le despertó; sin hacer movimiento alguno se permitió concentrar cada uno de sus sentidos e instintos, no podía definir aun si aquella presencia era hostil o no, sin embargo no; pero en la actual situación en la cual se encontraba, vamos que sabia mejor que nadie cuantos enemigos podría tener y aun cuantos aliados mismos querían verle muerto; un cambio de rutina tan drástico y hasta cierto punto fuera del estricto control de la planificación de la Nube guardia, era la oportunidad perfecta, eso y el hecho de que desconocía la situación actual de las familias lideres de Roma o el por que había sido llamado hasta ese lugar.

Por lo que sin hacer ningún movimiento perceptible busco debajo de la almohada bajo su cabeza, el arma que había ocultado por precaución, detestaba utilizar aquel tipo de artefactos, para él no se diferenciaba mucho de un vándalo común y corriente con los que solía tratar, armamento de herbívoros, como le llamaba con desprecio, sin embargo el bebé había insistido en que todos y cada uno de los guardianes Vongola debían portarlas, para uso personal de su protección, l mismo había dicho que sabia bien que no eran tan efectivas como sus ataques e instrumentos que utilizaban normalmente, pero ya que la mayor parte de ellos trabajaba con armas de corto alcance y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto les ganaría los preciosos segundos para alcanzar su estado de combate, segundos que podrían ser de vida o muerte, según palabras textuales del bebé. Y debía reconocer que en mas de una ocasión, como en ese momento, podían llegar ha ser de alguna utilidad.

Espero en silencio, ya había acostumbrado su mirada a la oscuridad, mantenía relajados cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, aparentando aun estar dormido, a la espera de algún movimiento de su "enemigo" sabia la ubicación actual de dicha persona, pero no podía ser descuidado, por lo que el esperaba un movimiento que le diera la señal para actuar. Por lo cual espero, escucho la puerta de cristal que dividía aquella recamara de la terraza exterior, moverse lentamente casi sin perturbar el silencio, y luego pudo sentir el aire correr presuroso mezclarse con el cálido ambiente, para segundos después sentir la presencia de aquella persona acercarse hasta él, casi imperceptible, debía reconocerlo, por lo que posiciono su mano en la empuñadora del arma bajo su almohada, dispuesto a dar el primer paso, sin embargo…

-Kyouya-

Inmediatamente abandono el arma, reconocía aquella voz, que aun susurrante podía apreciar el tono de apremio y suplica en ella, sin dudarlo un segundo se incorporo sobre su cama con la clara intención de enfrentar a quien no solo le había nombrado sino le había llamado aquel día, temprano por la mañana; cuando aun estaba en Sicilia.

- Saya- hablo en el momento en que visualizo la sombra parada frente a él a escasos pies de la base de su cama. Tras aquel reconocimiento mutuo un profundo pero pacifico silencio cayo dentro de aquella habitación, ella de pie delante de él y el ahora, también de pie frente a ella.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kyouya- fue aquella sutil voz la que rompió el silencio entre ambos, que ahora amenazaba con ser un tanto incomoda la situación ahora ahí, presentada.

-Aa, ha pasado tiempo- respondió el; dando paso a otro corto silencio, que pronto fue irrumpido por la suave risa de la mujer presente. La cual cortó pronto para poder hablar con él.

-Es bueno verte, Mio care amico (1)- saludo, seguramente con una sonrisa en su rostro pensó Hibari al escuchar el tono utilizado.

-lo mismo digo- contesto, y a pesar de que fuese tan impropio de él, también sonrió y hablo con una voz muy agradable para el oído de quien le visitaba- Il mio única amica (2)

-No has cambiado nada, a pesar de los años sigues siendo el mismo antisocial que intente matar en el pasado- hablo ella mientras daba lentos pasos hacia él.

-no veo la necesidad de rodearme de Herbívoros, suficiente tengo con "Vongola"- contesto él restándole importancia al asunto.- y tu tampoco cambias, entrando sin ser llamada.

-Reborn, ha hecho un magnifico trabajo, realmente eres un "Carnívoro" de escasa existencia- bromeo ella mientras se detenía hasta alcanzar unos mechones del cabello de Hibari y así acomodarlos mejor para poder ver mejor los ojos fríos de este. Sonrió abiertamente para que él también pudiera ver aquella sonrisa, el recordar su desastroso primer encuentro le había traído gratos y a la vez frustrantes recuerdos.

-Y pensar que eras mi enemigo, eres la única presa en mi lista que aun vive- comento mientras retrocedía unos pasos, pero súbitamente la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció, recordaba lo que había venido y para su desgracia y tristeza no tenia mucho tiempo.- pero sabes, ahora me alegro que así sea- contesto mientras buscaba el apoyo en la pared cercana.

Ese comentario causo una gran sorpresa en él, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a oírlo, después de todo en sus platicas siempre salía dicho cometario a relucir, mas bien fue el hecho de cómo lo dijo, el tono cansado y hasta cierto punto resignado; frunció el seño al ver las acciones de su visitante, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no actuaba de manera normal, a pesar de que ella actuara como comúnmente lo hace; no fue necesario que la observara mucho tiempo o que hablara con ella para confirmar lo que sucedía; su rostro se contrajo en una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se opacaron levemente por una tristeza sutil, la cual no duro mucho, pues sabia lo que sucedía, y ahora sabia que ese frágil olor metálico provenía de ella.

-Sabia que responderías a mi llamado- hablo ella aun si verle directamente- me alegra haber confiado en ti desde el principio, ahora se que no me fallaras nunca- hablo

-Saya- su voz se endureció cuando la llamo por segunda vez, pero ella no respondió a su llamado- Saya- llamo una segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión si respondió, sin embargo no era lo que él quería saber.

-siempre supe que llegado el momento serias mi mas grande aliado y a pesar de que se que has venido mas para pagar tu deuda con migo que por ser yo quien te llamaba- agrego- se que puedo confiar en ti como mi amigo, mi mas confiable amigo.

-Que paso?- pregunto mientras la obse4rvaba moverse nerviosa en aquella habitación

-"Amarena" ha muerto casi en su totalidad- hablo con sentimiento de tristeza en su voz- pocos han sobrevivido, pero no tardaran en caer.

-"Amarena" es fuerte- contesto mientras la miraba mas aferrarse a algo que abultaba en su pecho, no lo había visto antes, pero ahora en la oscuridad podía distinguir el cambio de volumen en sus ropas.- han sobrevivido junto a los Vongola- respondió.

-éramos fuertes y a diferencia de tu familia; en el pasado no pudieron visualizar un prominente futuro, la traición y el deshonor nos han asesinado - respondió ella mientras le miraba de reojo- ahora solo seremos el recuerdo en las historias de la mafia- concluyo.

-Sorrento esta muerto, verdad?- pregunto, a pesar de saber que podría ser un tema delicado para ella, no vio reparo en preguntarlo directo. Y su silencio fue mas que suficiente.- te siguen?- pregunto luego, de lo cual obtuvo una afirmativa silenciosa.

Guardaron silencio otro momento, mas que por no saber que decir, si no como decirlo, el tiempo se estaba acabando y los pocos minutos que había ganado para despistar al enemigo pronto se terminarían

-Buscas Venganza? Por eso me has llamado?- pregunto de repente Hibari, por un momento ella pareció meditarlo, pero fue la sutil sonrisa de consuelo en su rostro lo que le dijo que había errado el motivo.

-No Kyouya- hablo mientras negaba con la cabeza- busco alguien con honor y fe en su palabra- hablo- busco alguien que pueda terminar el "trabajo" que yo inicie; alguien que a pesar de no tener ningún deber con migo, pueda yo confiar en él por siempre- concluyo.

Aquellas palabras le confundieron y así lo expreso en su siguiente comentario.

-no te entiendo Saya.

-No necesito que lo hagas Kyouya- respondió- solo quiero que me des tu palabra.

-Estoy aquí para cumplirla, no es suficiente para ti?- pregunto.

-No es esa palabra la que quiero que cumplas, con ella me juraras a mi, necesito que jures tu palabra parea con alguien mas- hablo- necesito saber que esa persona podrá contar con tigo cuando la situación lo amerite, necesito saber que tu estarás para esa persona cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, cuando yo ya no este para hacerlo- concluyo.

-Saya, a donde quieres llegar?- cada frase dicha por ella, terminaba confundiéndolo mas.

-Kyouya, prométemelo, júrame que tu cumplirás con lo que yo no pude terminar- alzo un poco desesperada la voz.

-Saya, no se que me estas hablando, no se que debo prometerte- afirmo Hibari.

-Kyouya, se acaba mi tiempo, por favor prométemelo, te aclarare todo cuando lo hagas, pero por favor prométeme a mi que le protegerás- pidió casi en suplica.

Hibari estaba en un dilema, no era su naturaleza el prometer cosas sin saber la situación en pleno control de su persona, pero era su palabra de honor la cual debía cumplir por medio de ese juramento; le miro extrañado una vez mas y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tal vez, su palabra podría brindarle un poco de paz, al final.

-Saya, en verdad no se de que hablas, pero estoy aquí para cumplir mi palabra, y si eso es lo que me pides así lo hare; puedes confiar en mi, si la situación lo amerita podrá contar con migo- afirmo serio y sin ningún cambio en su voz- terminare tu trabajo por ti- afirmo

Por su parte saya, parecía estar complacida, ya que sonreía mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada, parecía que para ella esas simples palabras le bastaban, y así lo expreso prontamente para asombro de Hibari

-Entonces, ahora puedo realmente confiarte mi mayor tesoro a ti- hablo mientras se acercaba a el y retiraba el manto que portaba sobre su ropa- esto es lo que quiero que protejas, no por mi, no por "Amarena", sino por ti y por ella- hablo mientras depositaba en los brazos de un consternado Hibari aquello que había estado cargando desde siempre.

- questo cielo mi protegge, la mia vita, per favore ... non è mia, non per essere una parte di me e lui, lo proteggono per essere voi, che ormai può contare solo con te, e che ora non è più davanti, ma il mio cielo, ma la tua, i loro sogni sono i tuoi sogni, il vostro tempo sarà per lei, e si finisce per quello che ho iniziato con questa vita, si prega di protezione per te, per lei e non io. Ho solo dato vita a voi affidato (3)- hablo mientras depositaba a una preciosa nena que no cumplía el año en brazos de aquella persona, y luego alzaba la mirada para ver detenidamente al hombre al cual ahora le confiaba su mas grande tesoro, por no decir la razón de su vida; lo observo detenidamente mientras el aun no salía de su estupor

-siempre dije que tu mirada y la él eran la misma; el mismo color, la misma seriedad, el mismo hielo en ella, era como ver un mismo mirar en diferentes personas- sonrió mientras hablaba y acariciaba delicadamente con una de sus manos el rostro de Hibari- Fui feliz con Sorrento, pero nunca pude evitar preguntarme, Si fueses un poco mayor o si tan solo hubieses aparecido antes de que yo pusiera mis ojos en él, si nuestra historia fuera otra.- sonrió tristemente al comparar a la persona frente a ella con su ya fallecido esposo

-Saya…- hablo sin embargo ella le corto con otra triste mirada.

- tal vez, entonces, ella realmente fuera tu hija ahora, Kyouya- comento mientras se alejaba de él y vertía su atención a la bebe aun dormida. Pero fue la afirmación de Hibari la que hizo devolver su atención al rostro de él

-No lo es ahora?- afirmo mas que preguntar; por un segundo la sorpresa en los ojos de ella opaco tenuemente la tristeza que vertían, para luego ser sustituida por un agridulce mirar.

-Lo es- respondió ella mientras acariciaba por ultima vez la mano de su pequeña hija.- se que la protegerás, se que en un futuro la veras como tal.- afirmo ella mientras le sonreía. El silencio que ella impuso no dejo de incomodar a Hibari.

-Credo che questo è un addio(4) Kyouya- hablo mientras retiraba un collar en forma de estrella de su pertenencia y lo colocaba en las manos de él- mas que un recuerdo es la llave que solía ocupar para mi uso personal de mi bóveda en el Banco de Italia, en esa caja que ahora estará a tu nombre, esta todo lo que necesitaras saber de ella, de mi, de Sorrento o de "Amarena", y se que llegado el momento te serán de utilidad, solo te pido que en un futuro cualquiera se la des a ella, aunque no le hables de mi; solo quiero que ella la tenga.- concluyo mientras cerraba la palma de él alrededor de la estrella; ambos sabían a lo que se refería, y mejor que nadie ella sabia que por la seguridad de su propia hija lo mejor es que ella no supiera pronto de ella.

-Crecerá y en un futuro ella misma podrá saber por su propio esfuerzo de ti- afirmo Hibari, mas por darle paz a quien se despedía que por ser verdad.

-Kyouya, una cosa mas; Sorrento…- hablo

-Yo me hare cargo- afirmo; mientras ella sonrió para si- tu hija tendrá una lapida sobre la cual llorar a sus padres, tal vez no lo haga ahora, pero en algún momento deberá hacerlo y para entonces, la lapida existirá- concluyo amargamente, pero eso no borro la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

-Lo se-hablo Saya mientras sentía un nudo en su corazón aflorar por la cruel realidad que pronto se avecinaba- se que lo harás- no pudo evitar quebrar su voz en la ultima afirmación.

-algún día, ella sabrá de ti, yo, "La Fundación" y "Los Vongola" protegerán al futuro de "Amarena"-

-Soukyuu- dijo mientras se alejaba mas aun sin apartar la mirada de ellos- ese es su nombre; y se que portara orgullosa tu apellido.

-un "Cielo azul y abierto"-

-Hai, un cielo muy hermoso, tan azul y extenso- afirmo mientras sentía que su tiempo había llegado al final.

Pero justo cuando iba a despedirse y llevar a fin todo lo que era su vida, fue el llanto sordo de la bebe quien distrajo la atención de Hibari de Saya, quien ya había despertado, sin embargo para cuando Hibari busco nuevamente la figura femenina dentro de aquella habitación, solo la puerta de vidrio a medio abrir y las cortinas moviéndose gentilmente con el viento era lo que quedaba.

-Sayonara Nikaydou Saya- fue lo último que dijo mientras volvía su atención a quien ahora necesitaría de la mayor parte de la misma.

Pronto volvió al semblante y al porte estoico de siempre, la bebe parecía haberse dormido de nuevo, por lo que la deposito suavemente en la cama que ocupaba; camino hasta la mesa de noche donde había dejado su celular y lo abrió en busca de un numero en especifico, de paso observo la hora, la 1:10 am marcaba el reloj de aquella habitación, era tarde para hacer esa llamada, pero la situación apremiaba.

-_Hibari_- escucho el saludo del otro lado de la línea

-"Bebe"- hablo- puedes viajar a Roma ahora?- pregunto sin darle tiempo a contestar mas. El silencio al otro lado de la línea le dijo que consideraba las opciones.

-_Es urgente la situación?- _escucho preguntar a lo que contesto con una afirmación- _estaré ahí en un par de horas_- fue todo lo que dijo Reborn al otro lado de la línea para luego cortar comunicación. Una vez hecha la llamada a Sicilia, marco otro número conocido por él y espero que le contestaran.

-Tetsu- hablo- Ven- fue todo lo que dijo y tras escuchar la afirmación de su segundo al mando, cerró el celular, así en silencio y de pie donde estaba se quedo un momento observando aquel pequeño ser dormir plácidamente en aquella cama, ignorante de lo que acontecía en ese momento a las personas que le dieron la vida.

-Solo nos queda esperar- hablo mas para si que para la bebe mientras se sentaba al lado de la pequeña en aquella habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Miro por la ventanilla del auto, la niña en sus brazos se había dormido hacia mas de una hora justo después de haber descendido del jet privado de la familia y haber abordado las limusinas personales que le esperaban, la verdad empezaba acostumbrarse a sentir el peso en sus brazos y al parecer la bebe era una muy tranquila, ya que o bien no pareció notar el cambio de su madre a un extraño, o era demasiado pequeña para notarlo.

Miro de reojo al "Bebe" llamar por su celular, suponía que hablaría con Sawada, ya que solo con el hablaba de esa forma, pronto reconoció la vereda que conducía a la entrada principal de la villa de los Vongola, era cuestión de unos cinco minutos para llegar; y a pesar de que lo ultimo que quería era dar explicaciones, sabia que tendría que darlas a quien estuviese en la mansión en aquel momento.

-La mayor parte de la familia nos espera- hablo el "bebe"- Cavallone también viene en camino, por lo que será mas fácil de explicar- concluyo mientras jugaba entre sus dedos con León. El en respuesta solo asintió; lo siguiente que supo fue que los coches habían atravesado la verja principal y se habían detenido en la entrada.- llegamos- hablo Reborn

Era verdad habían llegado, y ahora una vez atravesadas esas puertas seria el inicio del cumplimiento de su promesa, y como Hibari Kyouya era, el no daría marcha atrás de ahora en delante. Con cuidado abandono el automóvil y miro en dirección de las puertas principales que se abrían para darle la bienvenida, observo un momento al pequeño bulto formado en su capa, para luego caminar decidido e ingresar en aquella mansión.

En sus pasos presurosos, no pudo distinguir el brillo casi segador que brindo un cristalino dije en forma de estrella que de ahora hasta que la niña tuviera la edad suficiente, colgaría imperceptible de su cuello, era tan brillante como la sonrisa complacida de su ahora fallecida amiga.

* * *

Y bien? como lo hice? fatal?

Igual, esta historia aun tiene mucho que contar, la proxima vez entrara a escena Dino san, asi que esperadlo un poco; no hay mucho que decir de este capitulo, solo me resta agradecer por haberlo leido, y dejarles unas traducciones por si no entendieron el italiano, nos vemos y cuidense.

(1) Mi querido amigo

(2) Mi única amiga

(3) protege este cielo mío, que es mi vida, por favor... no por ser mío, no por ser parte mía y de él, protégelo por ser tuyo, por que de ahora en adelante solo podrá contar con tigo, y por que de ahora en delante ya no es mas mi cielo sino el tuyo, sus sueños serán tus sueños, tu tiempo será para ella, y tu terminaras lo que yo inicie con esta vida, por favor protégelo por ti, por ella y no por mi. Yo que solo le di la vida te lo confió a ti.

(4) Supongo que esto es un adiós.


End file.
